


Simply Flaurel

by htgawmfl



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:59:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/htgawmfl/pseuds/htgawmfl
Summary: Various one-shots of Laurel & Frank's relationship. Some are taken from episodes, where we wished we got more, or one-shots that I think we would have loved to have seen occur in their relationship. Not in any particular order. If inspiration is from an episode I will post the season and episode number :) A lot of smut, but also cute fluffy pieces that we wish would occur.It's my first time writing fanfictions so I would love feedback!





	Simply Flaurel

Hi guys, this is my first fanficiton so feedback would be great! Not sure on my writing style yet, I will only continue if people seem interested. No point writing if no one wants to read it :) Just a bunch of one-shots, some from episodes and some I've made up from things that I would have loved to have seen in the show. If only they had more Flaurel. A lot of smut but also small details and cute fluffy bits that I think show more into their relationship.

Also I'm Australian, so some words are spelt a little different, we use 's' instead of 'z' in particular words. You will probably pick up on it haha. 

* * *

**Simply Flaurel**

**Chapter One: He Deserved to Die S1E7**

Laurel sucked in a breath as she quietly collected her bag and made a stealth exit out the side door of the office, to avoid the one person she didn’t want to see, Frank. She was absolutely exhausted; Rebecca’s case was draining and on top of class and Frank acting like a child, who now ignored her, it was making her days even longer. As she exited the house she felt the freezing air of Philadelphia’s winter hit her legs, instantly regretting her choice to wear a skirt instead of her jeans. She shivered, wrapping her coat around herself snuggly, to try and keep some warmth in her body. Her thoughts stopped when-

“Hey! It’s your last day. You’re not even gonna say goodbye?” Frank quipped. Laurel turned on her heel to face him, looking at him with pure confusion and slight annoyance, she was too tired to deal with him and his games.

“Rebecca told me about you going to work at legal aid…” Frank finished, looking at the ground.

“Oh my god, I hate her” Laurel moaned, as she turned away tempted to walk down the stairs and ignore him the same way he had been ignoring her all day. Sucking in a breath she turned back to face him, avoiding his eye contact as she didn’t have the energy to deal with the look he gives her, and how it makes her stomach flip.

“I’m considering going to Legal Aid, I haven’t decided yet.” She finished, with an edge to her voice that gave Frank the opinion that she wasn’t going to explain her decision. He leaned on the railing of the porch, trying to come off as calm and unbothered by her wanting to leave, but soon after it got the best of him.

“Is this about me being a jerk? Cause I’ll stop.” He said as he began to walk towards her, hands clenched in his pant pockets, hoping she’d say something.

But as Laurel raised an eyebrow and met his gaze he knew he’d have to swallow his pride and grovel to ensure her that his attitude would stop. He knew from the looks she was giving him today that she was over his shit, but as this was Frank’s first time being turned down by one of Annalise’s students he honestly didn’t know how to react, especially with Laurel. There was something about her that drew him to her, he found himself watching her since the first time she walked through the door of the Office. He fought with Bonnie to make sure Annalise put her on the team, and much to Bonnie’s disdain he won and with that he knew he had to have her in his bed at least once.

Like some kind of unhealthy obsession his desire to bed her only grew stronger, and as the days grew to weeks, and the weeks to months he knew she wasn’t like all the other students he had managed to seduce over the years. She was different, and would give it back to him as hard as he gave it to her, she had this attitude and personality that drove him to the point of insanity. No matter how many times he would get himself off in the shower, picturing her and those legs that always disappeared into her short skirts, the satisfaction was never good enough and after that kiss he even started dreaming about her. The smoothness of her skin, her perky breast he knew she had, the soft moaning of his name into his ear as he fucked her in his bed, on his desk, in his car, but he always woke up. Flustered, hot and horny.

“Don’t throw away a great opportunity cause of me. It was one stupid kiss. That’s it. There’s nothing else between us.” He said, leaning back on the railing shaking his head slightly, hoping for his ego’s sake that she wouldn’t see right through him.

She almost laughed. “Really? You mean that? There’s nothing?” She questioned, a smirk across her face. Frank did choose her for the team, mostly because of his less than holy intentions, but he also saw her potential. Which was the reason why he knew she saw right through him. So instead of lying, he thought he’d try something different, and be frank.

“Of course, I don’t mean it. I think about you all the time, it’s freaking annoying. But I’ll get over it.” He said, pushing off the railing once again and taking a few steps in her direction.

“So don’t quit because of me, I’ll be normal again soon. I promise.” Instantly he knew that was a promise he couldn’t keep, there was just something about her that kept brining him back every time he tried to stop thinking about her in a way that he knew he shouldn’t.

Laurel squirmed as he neared her, straightening her stance whilst clenching her thighs together. She felt the familiar feeling she experienced when around Frank alone. The rush of adrenaline that accompanied the butterflies in her stomach and the hairs on the back of her neck standing on edge. She drew all the strength in her body to fight the feelings she knew he also shared, she had fought with her conscious for months now to avoid becoming another notch of Frank’s well exercised belt. But her mistake was looking up to meet his gaze, and as soon as she saw that look of adoration and lust in his eyes, her legs turned to jelly and desire got the best of her.

She swallowed looking down. “What if I don’t want you to get over it…” It wasn’t a question, but more of a statement. Her body went instantly cold, she looked back up and saw him straighten his stance, lust flickered in his eyes and she began slowly shaking her head deciding she wasn’t going to fight this, although she knew she should.

With the permission he had so long sought for he stepped towards her and without hesitation met her lips with such want and desire he began to walk them backwards, knowing exactly where they both wanted this to go. With one hand in her hair and the other reaching out for the post behind her he broke her contact with it. Laurel kissed him back, her body growing hot, her cheeks turning red and the nerves of expectation making her stomach tie in knots. She hummed softly as their bodies made contact, feeling the heat radiating from his chest she ran her hand up his shirt slowly feeling the ripples of the toned muscles that lay underneath. She followed the trail of buttons up, reaching his neck and curling her hand around to hold that back of his head, she considered going back to begin undoing his shirt, but knew that this window of opportunity was only open for a short time.

So instead her hands dropped from his head to the cold leather of his belt, she took it in her hands and quickly undid it, flicking open the button of his dress pants. Frank stopped for a brief moment, pulling away from her. Her chest was heaving as her dark wild eyes flicked up at him and without saying a word Frank reached down pulling her skirt up so it sat above her hips, meeting her lips once again. The kiss grew more erratic, he felt Laurel move back shifting up onto her toes trying desperately to reach the railing to equal the difference in height between her centre and his. He ran his hands up the back of her thighs and to her arse, a place he had envisioned so many times in the privacy of his own bedroom. He hooked his fingers into the elastic waist band of her panties and slipped them down her long legs, she moaned into his mouth, encouraging him. Frank gently gripped her bare hips, lifting her onto the railing.

Laurel hissed as the freezing railing met her arse, she spread her legs allowing Frank to move in even closer, tipping her head back slightly. Frank’s hand went to her lower back, steadying her and stopping her from leaning too far back. His lips left hers and went to her neck. The intoxicating smell of Laurel’s perfume hit him and he grew hard. Laurel wrapped one arm around his neck, holding him to her, as the other moved south pushing his pants to the ground. She palmed his cock over his boxers, spreading her legs further apart as she felt how hard he was. Frank moaned in appreciation, removing one hand from her back to pull down the last restricting piece of clothing down so they pooled around his ankles. He knew that their chances of being caught were only growing as the time grew longer. He ran a hand up the inside of her knee, moving up her thigh until he reached her, all hot, wet and sticky. With his fingers he traced the edge of her glistening pussy, feeling her stiffen in response, gently he spread her apart with his thumb and began to circle her clit. The moan that escaped her lips caused her to fall into his neck, smothering the noises she couldn’t control.

“Frank” She cried out softly, shifting her hips forward trying to gain more friction between them.

He left her clit and moved his hand to the outside of her thigh, around to the back of her arse pulling her in closer. Laurel gripped his heavy bouncing cock in her small hand, tugging him towards her until they met. He laid heavy sloppy kisses on her neck, moving down to her neck, then back to her lips as he gently pushed inside her, the warmth tightness of her made him moan. Laurel spread her legs slightly, allowing Frank to sink into her further to the hilt. A deep guttural groan left his throat without consent, a noise her hadn’t heard before, pure lust and animal instinct. Laurel’s lithe hand reached down to feel where they were connected, feeling out stretched she had become to accompany him.

She would be lying if she said she never once thought about Frank and his body, it’d be hard not to when his suits are exceptionally tailored to his toned, tanned body. She looked down between their bodies to try and catch a glimpse of him, to satisfy her curiosity, but being dark she knew she’d just have to settle for how full he made her feel for now. He gripped her tighter as he began to thrust, stopping her from sliding back away from him, the groans falling from him as he began to pick up the pace. Laurel went to his neck, kissing along it’s expanse, growing tired of the restriction and threading his tie loose, undoing his shirt buttons. His shirt fell open exposing his chiselled chest, she snuggled closer to absorb the heat radiating from him before she began kissing at his neck again.

They found a steady rhythm despite Laurel sitting precariously on the railing, Frank was doing most the work which he didn’t mind at all. Controlling the situation, he could already feel Laurel tightening around him as he continued to thrust deep and hard. She snaked her hands under his shirt and around to his back digging her nails into him holding on as he began to quicken, she sucked on his neck, biting down to ensure he wakes up in the morning with red marks and bruises. Never had she done this before, sucking and biting was never a card she would play during sex, but being fucked on the porch of her boss’s house by a college was also a first and brought something animalistic out in her.

“Frank” She whimpered, as she felt herself becoming loose. Frank began to fuck into her harder, trying his hardest to outlast her, biting down on his lip to distract himself from her warm tight pussy. He prides himself on his endurance, and he wasn’t about to let himself slip with Laurel, not after chasing her months and hoping for a repeat. Then he felt it, her lips dropped and she buried her face into his neck, her hands gripping tighter.

“Come for me” He begged, as he held onto her hips breaking their rhythm and desperately thrusting into her as hard as he could. She tipped her head back moaning as he felt her body shudder, mouth open, eyes shut he watched as she her forehead began to crease with pleasure, tipping closer off the edge. Obviously forgetting where she was her whimpers were getting louder, his hand went to the back of her head before tipping her face but into his neck, muffling her moans.

“Oh Frank” She gulped before she clenched around him tighter. With eyes squeezed shut she felt herself bucking her hips and her whole-body shuttering as she came. Frank fucked her through it, letting his self-control go as he felt his balls tighten. As he was bare inside her, this wasn’t the time to be asking her if she was on birth control, he wouldn’t last that long. He pulled out of her roughly, the cold air hitting his cock quickly being replaced by Laurel’s hand as she began pumping him. It didn’t take long and Frank groaned as he came in hot streams on Laurel’s hand, thighs and mound. Laurel continued jerking him off until he gently grabbed her hand in his, removing her off his still hard but now sensitive cock. He kissed her passionately, deep and long, Laurel moaned into the kiss. Having finally satisfied his desire to be inside of Laurel, Frank broke the kiss breathing heavily he spoke.

“Spend the night with me”. Laurel met his gaze, her eyes dark and dilated, faced flushed, body limp, holding onto his shirt to stop her from falling. He could see Laurel thinking about it, his gut began to turn unsure on what to say if she said no. He had temporarily satisfied his desire but knew it wouldn’t be long until he started thinking about what her body looked like naked in the light of day, in-between his sheets, or up against the wall in the shower, from behind, or perched on top of him. She looked up at him from under those long dark eyelashes, unintentionally seducing him, he knew there was no one he could go back to flirting with her after this.

Without a word she nodded at him, he breathed a silent sigh of relief before his hand went to her cheek pulling her to his lips.

“Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow” They broke apart immediately, after seeing the light from the house being projected onto the porch from the front door, the shadow of Connor cast. Frank lifted Laurel from her hips and placed her on her feet before he reached down grabbing his pants and pulling them roughly up to his hips. Laurel pulled her skirt down before Frank grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into him, backing into the side of the house, around the corner from where Connor and Asher were exiting the house.

“Shh” Frank whispered, Laurel pressed into his bare chest. Throughout the years Frank had developed a particular skill set, one of which was talking himself out of trouble, but there was know getting out of this. Laurel felt the stickiness of Frank dripping down her thighs, her whole body humming and without him holding her up she was sure she would have to sit down, her body boneless. The watched in silence as the door closed and the boys trailed down the stairs, out the gate and down the pathway. Laurel laughed quietly before Frank smirked down at her, he began buttoning his pants and shirt back up as Laurel straighten her skirt and ran fingers through her hair before giving up and tying it into a bun.

“Your place or mine?” She quipped, body still thrumming but beginning to ache again, an ache she now knew Frank could fix whole heartedly.

“Mine. No chance of running into your boyfriend there.” He smirked. Laurel turned on her heel walking towards Frank’s car in the driveaway, following her, Frank bent down picking up her bag and her soaked lace panties that must have fell off her ankle at some point, tucking them into his jacket pocket.


End file.
